Xeran
'''Xeran' is a former House Telvanni Wizard, who resided in Fort Farragut, just outside the town of Cheydinhal. The Wizard lived a solitary life, studying and making potions, using his almost endless supply of alchemical ingredients. The Wizard has spent the last two hundred or so years stewing in his own hatred as he lost everything he owned to two troublesome adventurers. Biography A once brilliant wizard of the houses of Morrowind, though his hatred of other people and lack of ethics often held him back. The wizard left his foolish colleagues behind him and sought out a daedric prince, to strike a deal with. He made a deal with the daedric prince, to get his own realm, to study and experiment in. However, his little paradise didn't last forever as a dunmer warrior and a homeless argonian stumbled across the portal to Xeran's world and he was eventually defeated.He eventually found Fort Farragut and resided there for years, kidnapping stray adventurers and brainwashing them, with a powerful potion, that takes their free will away from them and turns them into husks. Reign of Chaos Xeran was introduced as a young man in this RP, way back during Jagar Tharn's rise to power. He had a companion, who he was somewhat sweet on, who betrayed him, to try and awaken Great Lord Vidron. Talin and his companionship managed to defeat her and prevent Vidron's awakening but the experience played its toll on Xeran. The Story of Apocrypha RP Xeran is one of the protagonists of Story of Apocrypha, he is introduced capturing and torturing a young Dunmer adventurer girl and tricking her into poisoning herself for his amusement. The Legend of Nirn Xeran continued to do this, until the year 4E 217, where he encountered a young Imperial Witch. He tricked her, by giving her poisoned tea, which turned her into a brainwashed husk herself and took a fancy to the young Imperial, keeping her as his pet. It wasn't long after that Nish and Eilonwyn's airship crashed, near swampy cave. He took the two adventurers back to his lair and waited for them to wake up, he immediately tricked Nish into drinking his special tea. He believed that with Nish dead, Eilonwyn would likely be suicidal and would willingly accept the tea. As Eilonwyn awoke, Xeran revealed that Nish's mind had been taken over by the Wizard and that he was now just a husk, a slave. Though this upset her deeply, it drove her to get revenge on the Dunmer who supposedly killed her lover. Xeran, unphased by this, simply leaves the zombified Nish with Eilonwyn and orders him to force her to drink the tea, the second that she falls asleep. Lilly manages to break through and posesses Nish herself, telling Eilonwyn not to give up and giving her the ingredients to the antidote. She has Nish release her before she loses her grip on him again. Eilonwyn creeps off, to the alchemy lab and does some routing around in his ingredients. She finds the ingredients and turns them into a potion, labelling it 'freedom.' Xeran is preoccupied, during all of this, when a young Nord comes to visit the tower. His attempts at poisoning him fail, when he sees that one of his slaves is a Breton, that he recognises. The Nord tries to leave but Xeran is persistant. Eventually Eilonwyn returns and the two of them, along with J'dharjo, who was a zombified slave of Xeran's, attack the wizard. He puts up a great fight before his eye is gouged out, by Rowan and he is defeated. He offers Eilonwyn a choice, offering to give them an easier way out of his zombie infested gardens. Eilonwyn reluctantly agrees and he runs back to his lab, opening a trap door and fleeing. He isn't seen by the companionship again, though he does have hold of Eilonwyn's Dwemer radio, which he destroys. He returns, some time later, revealing that he has been in Fort Farragut for some time, he attacks Eilonwyn and posesses Amzdel. After a large battle with Eilonwyn and Manja, he is hacked to pieces, by his young, Dunmer enemy. His reign of terror, over county Cheydinhal, ended, when Eilonwyn brutally slaughtered him in his own study. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Xeran doesn't physically appear in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin but he is referenced and mentioned a number of times. Nepht and Mikasa are told stories about his exploits in Fort Farragut as they go to investigate the ruin and it is said that his ghost still haunts it. When they first encounter Lott, who offers them tea, they both go into a panic, believing that he is Xeran or his ghost. Personality Xeran is a cruel, insane and hateful old man, whose hatred stems strongest for Dunmer as he feels that all of his problems were brought on by them. From what is told about him, he seems to be suffering from Dementia and he seems to be fighting it, with a potion. It is implied that he had a soft spot for Lilly, doing some strange things to her, such brushing her hair, like she was some sort of pet. It is implied that he had a romantic interest in her but it's more likely that he just liked to torment her, possibly knowing that she is asexual. Appearances The Story of Apocrypha RP The Legend of Nirn XV The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn RP XVIII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XIX The Legend of Nirn XX The Legend of Nirn RP XXI (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn RP XXII (Mentioned, in the epilogue) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I (Referenced) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification (Referenced and revealed to be the father of Lilly's child.) Trivia *Xeran shares many similarities with Songs of Cinder's Velar Veleth, as both are deceased wizards of House Telvanni and both made a pact with the Daedra to get their own realms. Author's notes Xeran was originally supposed to survive to see Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. Back when we believed that one of the protagonists was going to be Eilonwyn and Nish's child, he was going to be a member of Kaizen's Dark Brotherhood and torture them at the Black Argonian's command. Bologra Blackbeard would then recognise them as the child of their friend and step in... Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Dunmer Category:Wizards Category:House Telvanni Category:Males Category:Amputees Category:Characters Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:Deceased Category:Reign of Chaos